Talk:Russian
Name? Mangastream translated her name as "Lucy-Anne" rather than Lucian. They've had the most accurate translations so far, so I just thought her name might actually be Lucy-Anne (In the same way that "Watel Law" was actually "Water Law", which they also got correct). Mhj0808 (talk) 17:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Mhj0808 Mangastream have a track record of localising translations rather than being literal. I'll see if Klobis can translate it directly. 17:57, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Still, Lucian is a far more common name for men than it is for women. Lucy-Anne is more accurate considering the character is a woman. 18:45, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Isn't Lucian a man's name? 04:16, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I'd say Lucy-Anne unless it's specifically written Lucian since they're pronounced the same in Japanese and Lucy-Anne makes more sense. 04:24, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I've asked Klobis, let's wait to move it until we hear from him. 04:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) We don't really need to wait. Even Lucienne is better than what we have. Lucian is for an article about a dude. 07:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Now that we see the romanization, I think Mangastream got it right with Lucy-Anne. I'm going to move this if there are no objections. Lucian is just not a chick's name. 09:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Precisely, since it comes from From Russia with Love, it is Russian. But I think Lucianne is appropriate for the woman's name (Rushian). Lucy-Anne is Rūshī-an and Lucienne is Rushien or Rushiennu in Japanese. --Klobis (talk) 11:16, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Done. 14:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Come on people. It's gotta be Russian. Doesn't anybody here sees the alcohol pattern? Gimlet and Russian are both cocktails. There is White Russian and Black Russian. Heck just Google the Japanese name and it'll give you Black Russian results. 07:20, February 3, 2015 (UTC) And Ryu said unto the discussion: "OPEN SESAME". Actually, not too much to discuss. Volume 78 SBS confirmed that it's Russian, as in the cocktail. So we can go ahead and move this now, without much of a fight. Right? 14:08, July 2, 2015 (UTC) We already figured it was from the drink. Doesn't mean the English spelling has to be the same. Law's name isn't spelt "Waterloo" in English just because it's derived from that. 14:44, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay, well. Water Law is not pronounced like the Japanese pronounciation of Waterloo, which is case evidence that Law's name is intended to be spelled differently. Russian doesn't have that advantage. We know it's the drink, we know it's "From Russia With Love", we know that it's spelled and pronounced the same way. What reason do we have that it should be Lucianne? Klobis said that he personally thought it made a better woman's name. So I feel like it should at least be up for discussion again. 16:51, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh, silly me. I forgot to put the active discussion thingy up, like fucking always. I mean, I still don't have much hope for this one, but it's worth a shot, eh? We should really really consider moving this to Russian. 15:57, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Guess we should move Zoro to "l'Olonnais Zoro". Also, "Water Law" (ワーテル・ロー) is in fact exactly how Waterloo is spelled in Japanese. 16:09, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Aw man. My only resource was Google Translate, but I should have known it would have been too stupid to properly translate Waterloo. Regardless! We have romanized Roranoa Zoro. We know what it's supposed to be. We don't know what Russian is supposed to be. If given a choice between Russian and Lucianne, I think Russian makes more sense, and we know that it's more likely because of the name's origin. I know it doesn't mean that it has to be Russian, but it also doesn't mean that it can't be Russian. I see very little reason to use Lucianne. Virtually, none. 16:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Water Law is more or less a reference to the Battle of Trafalgar. As for Russian, if Oda says so, then we change it so. 01:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Trafalgar is reference to the Battle of Trafalgar. Water Law is a reference to the battle of Waterloo. And again, being named after something doesn't mean much when it comes to spelling, as I already demonstrated with "Roronoa" vs. "l'Olonnais". 02:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Ryu. "Russian" until there's an official romanization. 02:30, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I support "Russian". --Klobis (talk) 02:56, July 10, 2015 (UTC) For one thing Russian isn't a type of cocktail. There are multiple cocktails with the name Russian in it but not one specific type of cocktail called Russian. Oda was just saying he derived the name from it. It's speculation to move the article to Russian. SeaTerror (talk) 03:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Well, calling her Lucianne would also be speculation, since it was decided by fan translators. At least Russian is not as baseless as the alternative. 08:44, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Go with Russian then. 13:24, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I support Russian as well 15:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, that's a 6 for Russian, whatever SeaTerror's arguing here, and then none clearly opposed. What's more, the name "Lucianne" was originally picked by Klobis, who is now for Russian. I'd say this is a clear majority. Discussion closed. 17:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Deceased? I thought she still is in a comatose situation, rather than being dead... --Meganoide (talk) 14:45, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : Ok, she's dead. Meganoide (talk) 14:51, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : Better to do that than to get into a whole big "what is living?" debate. 21:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Time period and location Can we at least add a time reference from when Senior made his family? We should know at least the period, shouldn't we? Somewhere in between Cora's death and taking over Dressrosa. The first time we see him dressed in baby clothes is during their takeover of Dressrosa. What I wonder is where Lucian lived. This page shows the island she lived on, and it has a large mountain in the middle of the city, very similar to Dressrosa. I'm not sure if it actually IS Dressrosa though, because I cannot find a decent image of the Royal Plateau before Pica altered it. If it is Dressrosa though, that would mean that DD's crew (or at least Senor) lived on Dressrosa for some time before taking it over. 16:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) It's reasonable to assume that it's not Dressrosa, then. 16:46, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I just remembered Dressrosa's royal plateau is some sculpted thing, so that's definitely not it in the picture. Anyways, I'll update the pages with the timeline. 16:16, February 2, 2015 (UTC) With "time reference" I meant like "X years ago", an absolute reference instead one relative to other events.